<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running Interference by madbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892001">Running Interference</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbug/pseuds/madbug'>madbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little big messy, Drama, F/M, Identity Reveal, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Nino is the best friend, Not Really Crack, One sided ninette, let me know what you think, lovesquare shenanigans, maybe a little bit cracky, operation adrinette, setting aside feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbug/pseuds/madbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug's identity may have accidentally been revealed to him, but that doesn't stop Nino from purposefully meddling and dropping subtle hints to make his two best friends happy. Together.</p><p>If only he could forget about his crush on marinette</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running Interference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't think I've ever written from Nino's pov. Also, originally this was going go be only Ninette but the lovesquare stuck it's way in here somehow.</p><p>Oof also for all intents and purposes, Alya and Nino aren't dating. Yet. But they have kissed and had that whole connection during animan, so they're close.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Nino Lahiffe had a nickel for every time a superhero accidentally revealed their identity to him, he'd have two nickels. </p><p>Which, wasn't a lot, but it was weird that it had happened twice. </p><p>...</p><p>Nino went to Marinette's after school to study. In classic Marinette fashion, she had forgotten, and left school without him. </p><p>She must have raced home, because she was already out of sight when be arrived, and  Sabine had told him to just go up to Marinette's room, and he went without thinking. (Not without a healthy portion of pastries)</p><p>He even knocked on her door, and when there was no response, assumed she was probably on the balcony and forgot of something. </p><p>She wasn't. He pulled out his phone, texted her, and started to work on the assignment while he waited. </p><p>As Nino was frantically flipping through his notebook, trying to figure out how a chicken egg was a single celled organism if it was so big, the most unexpected thing happened. (Well, second most unexpected thing. The most unexpected thing was that Nino turned into a Muppet, but that realistically could happen with a weird enough akuma), Ladybug jumped through Marinette's trapdoor and landed on Marinette's bed.</p><p>Nino stared, frozen in shock. His mind stopped working. Was there an akuma after him? Did Ladybug jump into the wrong room?</p><p>More importantly, did she know he was there?</p><p>And if that wasn't enough, Ladybug transformed into... Marinette. </p><p>Nino's heart melted a bit, and he couldn't help but smile at the most amazing girl he knew. She somehow managed to be class president, a superhero, work part time in the bakery and stay on too of fashion commissions. It was incredible. (No wonder she was always late)</p><p>At the same time, his brain exploded. Marinette, someone he'd known since they were tiny was Ladybug. Ladybug was just a teenager. She was class president and a superhero and just incredible.</p><p>Marinette noticed him staring and flinched. "Shit Nino. How much of that did you see?"</p><p>"Probably too much?" Curse his honesty. He closed his eyes. "I wasn't really paying attention to studying, because I was waiting for you."</p><p>"Can I convince you that that didn't happen."</p><p>Nino shook his head. "Marinette. I know. I literally saw you transform."</p><p>Marinette swore. Vividly. She even used some words Nino had never heard of. When she was done, she took a deep breath, and collected herself. "I'm an idiot."</p><p>"No, you're not. Maybe this could be a good thing?" Nino's mind was spinning, but he knew one thing. </p><p>He would do whatever he could to protect Marinette. </p><p>"Listen to me." Marinette's face was dead serious.</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><p>"Shhh..listen." she cracked a smile. "I-" Marinette broke into laughter.</p><p>Nino awkwardly chuckled in response. "Haha."</p><p>"This. Ahhaha. This is such a disaster." Marinete said, trying not to giggle. </p><p>He remembered her tendency to laugh in awkward situations. When Marinette started to panic, she didn't cry, she laughed until she cried. It was a sharp slope downward, a dangerous spiral. </p><p>Nino had to slow down her fall. </p><p>"I can't tell if this is funny or if you're freaking out." Nino took a breath, "but I'm here for you Nette."</p><p>There were tears in her eyes. "You can't tell anyone. Even Alya. Especially Alya, because-"</p><p>"-of the Ladyblog." Nino finished. "I know. I know how serious this is. I won't tell anyone."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Promise." He nodded, "besides, I can keep a secret. I didn't tell anyone about being Carapace, how hard can this be?"</p><p>(To put it one way, really freakin hard.)</p><p>"Yeah. Right." Marinette took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears from her eyes. "This isn't a complete disaster."</p><p>"Thanks for the vote of confidence."</p><p>"I mean, I trust you Nino. I've known you since we were little kids. Really, if I could tell anyone I was Ladybug, other than Chat Noir, well, I'd.. I'd tell my mom," she shook her head, "that's not really important. The point is, I trust you, and I'm glad that if it had to be someone, it's you."</p><p>"Thanks. I'm glad that you trust me with this."</p><p>"Still, no one is supposed to know." She frowned. "It puts you at risk just by knowing."</p><p>And Nino had an idea. A brilliant idea. "You could give me my miraculous full time."</p><p>"What? Why would I do that?"</p><p>"Then, at least, I can protect myself." Nino flexed his non-existant muscles. "I've missed Wayzz."</p><p>"He's missed you too."</p><p>"And, we could be eachother's alibis." </p><p>That made Marinette's eyes light up. "Nino, you're a genius."</p><p>"And you're really bad at making excuses."</p><p>She laughed, a genuine laugh this time. "Yeah, you're right." She crawled into her closet. </p><p>"What are you looking for?"</p><p>"Aha, found it!" Marinette pulled out a phonograph... that opened up to reveal the miraculous. Nino was definitely going to ask her about that later. "Here you go." </p><p>"Is that the-"</p><p>"Turtle miraculous." She nodded. "I've decided you can keep it. On one condition."</p><p>"Whats the condition?"</p><p>"Secret identities stay secret, obviously, and you have to take back what you said about me being bad at excuses."</p><p>Nino took the bracelet with a snort. "I mean, seriously, dude, last week you said your hamster died. You don't even own a hamster." He was only partially joking, but it made her laugh. </p><p>"That was a reasonable excuse." She protested weakly.</p><p>Nino snorted. "Sure, if you hadn't already used it seven times."</p><p>Marinette's smile wavered a bit. "Maybe you could help me come up with better excuses."</p><p>Nino picked up his that and turned it sideways. "You're looking at DJ Bubbles. Master of excuses."</p><p>That made Marinette laugh. A real laugh, not the hysterics she had been in earlier. </p><p>And she was so cute. And amazing. Wonderful. Miraculous. Nino felt his cheeks beat up, but he was definitely not crushing on her he had totally moved on</p><p>(Even though technically Nino married Marinette under the slide at recess when they were five. Primary school was a wild place. The divorce was ten minutes later, after Marinette accidentally punched Nino in the face. Sometimes he wondered what would've happen if he hadn't insisted on the divorce for the fake marriage. Nothing, probably. He doubted that she even remembered it, but he couldn't forget)</p><p>Besides, Marinette was like hopelessly in love with Adrien or whatever. </p><p>Adrien had no idea what he was missing out on. </p><p>Although, to be fair, Adrien did have a crush on Ladybug-</p><p>Nino started doing some calculations.</p><p>If Marinette liked Adrien, but Adrien liked Ladybug, but Ladybug was Marinette, then that meant that-</p><p>His two best friends were idiots.</p><p>(Idiots in love.)</p><p>And Nino was the only one that knew. </p><p>God they were practically soullmates. It was ridiculous how good those two would be for each other. They had so much in common, and got along well. Adrien was blind enough to not see beyond the mask, and Marinette had no idea that Adrien was flirting with Ladybug.</p><p>geez. they really were two peas in a pod..</p><p>Not that Nino could tell Marinette, or Adrien for that matter. That would be a clear violation of the bro code, or Marinette's trust, both of which were equally important. Nino wasn't going to betray his friends, even if it would make them happy in a non-convoluted way. </p><p>To begin scheming, in a subtle way, Nino texted Alya, "<em>hey, do you know if Marinette has a crush on anyone... asking for a friend</em>?"</p><p>Alya responded immediately. Faster than Nino could think, she sent a response. "<em>Well, she really liked this one guy, but she's been trying to move on... why?"</em> There was a winky face at the end.</p><p>Nino sent the shrug emoji. "<em>I might know someone who's interested." </em></p><p>"<em>Who</em>?" Alya asked.</p><p><em>"I can't violate the bro code. Just a friend." </em>He wasn't going to get any more specific than that. </p><p>"<em>Nino</em>-"</p><p>Either Alya knew something, or she accidentally sent her message early. "<em>Don't say it."</em></p><p><em>"You only have one bro</em>." </p><p>Nino turned off his phone.</p><p>Shit. Texting Alya was a mistake. Nino hadn't even said anything, and he'd nearly blown one secret. Not Marinette's, but still. If he couldn't be trusted with Adrien's crush, what could he be trusted with?certainly not Ladybug's identity.</p><p>Marinette, who bad been lying face-down on her bed, after screaming into her pillows, finally sat up. "Who are you texting?"</p><p>"No one." Nino turned off his phone. </p><p>"Really? Because it seemed like you were smiling-"</p><p>Nino blushed. "Fine. It was Alya."</p><p>"What were you texting about?"</p><p>He hesitated for a moment, but he could never hide the truth from her. "Operation Adrinette?" Nino winced.</p><p>"Ugh." Marinette groaned. "I don't have time for operation Adrinette. The girl's crazy schemes never work. If Adrien wants me, it'll happen naturally."</p><p>"But it hasn't happened yet." Nino pointed out, helpfully.</p><p>"Thanks." Marinette scowled. </p><p>"Wait-" that wasn't what he meant. "I meant not yet, but it will, like that there was room to grow. You always have more chances, you know?"</p><p>"Oh." Her face softened. "Thats really sweet Nino, but until Hawkmoth is defeated, I don't have the time or energy to the to talk to Adrien Agreste."</p><p>Chat Noir really chose the wrong time to land on her balcony. Nino could see him, and made eye contact, but Marinette's head was turned the opposite direction. </p><p>Chat Noir was frowning, like something was wrong. </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Its just exhausting." Marinette sighed. "I try so hard to put myself out there, but it feels like it's all for nothing."</p><p>"Its okay Nette." Nino chuckled. "I love the guy, but he's not the best people person. Sometimes, he's difficult to be around."</p><p>Either Chat's eyes were more reflective than Nino remembered, or Chat was crying. Part of Nino wanted to invite him in, but the guy looked like he needed some space. </p><p>Nino wondered if Chat figured out that Marinette was Ladybug. </p><p>Marinette nodded. "I mean, maybe I should just give myself some space from him. Its too much, you know?"</p><p>"I know." Nino knew the feeling of heartbreak well. The simultaneous push and pull. The internal struggle. "Just... take it easy with Adrien." Nino could feel Chat Noir's eyes digging into his, taking in every word. "He-" Nino couldn't quite find the right words to what he wanted to say, "he doesn't have very many friends, don't make him lose another."</p><p>"I won't." Marinette smiled, but there was a sadness in her eyes. "He and I are very good friends. And that's all we will ever be."</p><p>"Never say never." Nino elbowed her. </p><p>Marinette pushed him back.</p><p>The next time he glanced back up at the balcony, Chat Noir was gone. Weird.</p><p>"Does Chat Noir hang out on your balcony a lot?"</p><p>"Sometimes." Marinette sat up. "We're friends. We play video games and eat pastries. Is he there right now?"</p><p>"No, he just left." Nino bit his tongue, but he couldn't stop himself from saying the next words. "And I think he might've been crying."</p><p>Marinette stood up. "I should go."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Trust me. If it's bad enough that he couldn't stay at home, he needs me. Stay here."</p><p>"I wasn't planning on going anywhere. Your mom asked me to stay for dinner (or forever)." Nino rolled his eyes. Sabine was nothing if not enthusiastic, but she really didn't need to offer Marinette's hand in marriage to every boy that walked in the bakery. </p><p>"Right." Marinette transformed. "If I'm not back by dinner, cover for me?"</p><p>"You got it."</p><p>Ladybug jumped out of Marinette's balcony, in search of her partner.</p><p>Well, that could've gone better. </p><p>Nino shrugged and started actually working on his homework. Maybe he could make some progress for once.</p><p>As soon as he picked up his pencil, he couldn't stop thinking about Marinette. She was Ladybug. Marinette was Ladybug. </p><p>Holy shit. He could barely wrap his head around it. </p><p>The bracelet around his wrist was a constant reminder. </p><p>Before he knew it, it was dinnertime, and Marinette wasn't back yet.</p><p>It was Nino's time to shine. Operation Alibi was a go. </p><p>Sabine looked confused when Nino walked downstairs. "Where's Marinette?"</p><p>Okay. It was time to go. Nino's time to shine. All he had to do was give a reasonable excuse and definitely not reveal that Marinette was Ladybug. He had one job. "She, uhh-" Nino blinked, "Ladyb-." Nino had one job and he'd nearly messed it up.</p><p>"She's a lady?" Sabine raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean-" Nino's internal lightbulb flickered on. "She's in the bathroom. She said she was having Lady problems and it might be a while." Great save Nino. 10/10. What a play. </p><p>"Oh no." Sabine frowned, starting to stand up. "Do you think I should go check on her?"</p><p>"She said she world handle it, but she might just go to sleep, she wasn't feeling great" Nino lied, covering his tracks. </p><p>"If she doesn't come down for dinner, would you bring some food up to her?"</p><p>"Of course. No problem." Nino gave two thumbs up. "What are friends for?"</p><p>For the rest of the meal, Nino just had to have awkward family dinner conversation with people that weren't technically his family. </p><p>His day at school was fine, mostly. </p><p>Yes there had been an akuma attack, but right after school, on the other side of town, so Nino wasn't affected. No, he didn't finish his homework but he mad egrets progress. No, thank you, he was full, and oh actually maybe there was a bit of room for dessert. </p><p>And once that polite nightmare was over, Nino ran back to Marinette's room. Sabine had insisted on bringing Marinette a plate, but for the purpose of protecting her identity, Nino knew he had to stay and cover for her.</p><p>Seriously, he had no idea how Marinette had managed to keep her secret so far. Sure, there was magic from the miraculous, but her parents couldn't be that blind. </p><p>"Really, it's no big deal." Nino grabbed the plate. "I have to go back up there to grab my backpack anyways." </p><p>He dashed up the stairs, to Marinette's room, where she was still missing. Classic Marinette.</p><p>Hopefully Chat Noir was okay. </p><p>Nino pulled a stickynote out of his backpack, and was about halfway through a message to Marinette when she jumped back through her trapdoor. </p><p>"How long was I gone?"</p><p>Nino checked his watch. "Couple hours. What was up with Chat?"</p><p>"Not much. Problems in his civilian life." Ladybug frowned. "I wish I could help him more, but I can't. All I could do was sit there while he vented."</p><p>"You look pretty pissed." Nino frowned. "Want to talk about it?"</p><p>"I shouldn't say much, but he doesn't have the best home life. His dad is the worst, expects him to be perfect and he's always under a lot of pressure, you know?"</p><p>"Like Adrien?"</p><p>"I guess?" Marinette frowned. "I don't know how you could even compare Adrien and Chat Noir. Theyre nothing alike."</p><p>Nino shrugged. "They have you in common." Truthfully, if anyone was more in love with Ladybug than Adrien, it was Chat Noir. Sure, Nino had a crush on Marinette, and had known her since childhood, but Adrien had Ladybug pajamas. </p><p>She blinked. "What?"</p><p>"I mean, you're very good friends with Adrien and Chat Noir. Right?" Nino bit his tongue. The less he said, the better.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." Marinette shook her head. "Chat is pretty lonely, but he has a few friends, or at least he thought he did."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Marinette shrugged. "Like i said, I don't know details, but I guess he heard two of his best friends saying bad things about him behind his back. I was just a shoulder to cry on."</p><p>"Man, that sucks." </p><p>"I know. I wish I could be his friend in real life so I could hug him and not say mean things behind his back. Hes the most loyal, trustworthy person I know." She took a breath. "I want to find his fake friends and give them a piece of my mind, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah." Something about her story was making Nino's brain go off, but he couldn't quite figure out why. "He deserves good friends."</p><p>"The best friends."</p><p>"Well, he has you, and you are the best friend, Marinette. You've always been there for me and I think I-" Nino paused.</p><p>"Thats it!" Her face lit up. "I know how to cheer him up."</p><p>His confession had been cut off, but now wasn't the time or the place. "How?"</p><p>"I just have to make Ladybug be a little more like Marinette."</p><p>"Clumsy?" Nino joked.</p><p>"No." Marinette rolled her eyes. "I mean, I should bake him something</p><p> I give all of my friends pastries. A Marinette specialty."</p><p>"You do make good macarons." And croissants, and pain au chocolate, among other things. Even her baguettes were amazing. Everything she did, from creating clothing to baking always turned out beautifully.</p><p>"Yeah, I do."</p><p>Before Nino went home, he had a weird urge to text Adrien. <em>"Hey bro, you're the best."</em></p><p>He was left on read. </p><p>Nino decided to take the scenic route home, meaning he transformed into Carapace and yeeted himself across the rooftops. The strength and power of the miraculous flooded his veins, and he felt invincible. </p><p>That is, until, he tripped over a chimney and face planted into a random rooftop. After that, Nino dragged himself up, and walked home. (He was still jumping across rooftops, just in a safe way). He because acutely more aware of his surroundings and was cautious with every jump. </p><p>It was only after Nino detransformed and got home that he realized that he and Marinette had not started working on their project at all. He pulled out his phone to text her, when he saw one new message, from Adrien.</p><p>
  <em>thanks bro. Youd tell me if you didn't like me, right?</em>
</p><p>where was this coming from? Adrien was sunshine. Who wouldn't like him? <em>Ofc. Adrien you're my best bro. I love you dude. </em></p><p>
  <em>..... typing</em>
</p><p>Nino watched his phone as Adrien hesitated, typing and deleting his message. It was going to be a long message, a whole paragraph.</p><p>And it broke Nino's heart. In a bro way.</p><p><em>like, I know I don't have the best people skills, </em>Adrien had typed, <em>but you'd let me know if I was too much? I don't want to be a bother</em></p><p>Nino paused. He had no idea where all of this was coming from. Who told Adrien that he was a bother? <em>You're never a bother to me</em></p><p>
  <em>Yeah, but like, if I am, please tell me</em>
</p><p><em>I will. </em>Nino sighed. <em>do you want to talk? I'm not busy rn, if you want to call</em></p><p>
  <em>I'm good, don't want to bother you haha</em>
</p><p><em>It wouldn't be a bother at all</em>. Nino didn't know how to tell him any more clearly than that. <em>Seriously bro, I'm not doing anything.</em></p><p>
  <em>Thanks, I think I just need time to think. </em>
</p><p>Well that was cryptic as hell. Nino did not like the vibes from this conversation, especially because Adrien wasn't typically big on talking about his emotions. <em>I'm</em><em> here for you dude. Let me know if you need anything. </em></p><p>Nino was left on read.</p><p>And he had to resist the urge to jump out of his window as Airspace and break into Agreste Mansion to give Adrien a hug. </p><p>It sounded like he could use it. </p><p>Instead, Nino decided to transform into Carapace, to do an unofficial patrol of the city. And if his patrol brought him past Adrien's windows three times, nobody would ever know.</p><p>Or at least, that's what Nino had assumed. </p><p>Instead, after the second time he passed by Adrien's windows, Chat Noir appeared out of nowhere, scaring Nino so much he let out a girly screech. "Ah! Dude, why'd you sneak up on me like that?"</p><p>"Sorry." Chat flinched. "I thought you could hear me."</p><p>"Its no big deal. Not all of us have superhearing." Nino shook his head. "So, what's up?"</p><p>"I was going to ask you the same thing."</p><p>"Me? I'm patrolling. Ladybug-"</p><p>"Gave you your miraculous, but you aren't on the patrol schedule yet."</p><p>"She told you she was giving me the miraculous?"</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, we're partners, we talk about a lot of things." Chat folded his arms. "She tells me everything."</p><p>"When did she have time to do that, she only gave it to me a few hours ago?"</p><p>"Like an hour after it happened, I think?" Chat shrugged. "We had been thinking about getting more full-time heroes anyways, and I was really pushing for you and Rena and Multimouse."</p><p>"Multimouse?" Nino frowned. "I don't remember a multimouse."</p><p>"You wouldn't. She was a one time hero, who accidentally revealed her identity."</p><p>Huh. Nino made a mental note to ask Marinette about Multimouse. "If she revealed her identity, why would you want hear on the team, isn't that a safety risk?"</p><p>"She's cute."</p><p>Nino blinked. "What?"</p><p>"What?" Chat's cheeks were bright read. "She was a brilliant hero, and would assist very well in fights. Ladybug wasn't so sure about Multimouse though."</p><p>Okay, so Chat was totally crushing on Multimouse. Maybe when Nino set Marinette and Adrien up, he could set Chat up with Multimouse, to prevent heartbreak. "Sounds like you and Ladybug have discussed this a log."</p><p>"We have, but also we just talked for like two hours, so this is all fresh in my mind."</p><p>"Oh right. I totally forgot that you guys talked." How could Nino have forgotten. He had to lie for Marinette during an entire dinner. </p><p>"What do you mean-" Chat frowned. "You're changing the subject."</p><p>"Am I?" </p><p>"Yes. I was going to ask why you're circling just one neighborhood. And, let me tell you, if it's where you live, don't, that's suspicious as hell and we don't need anyone finding out your identify one your first full-time day."</p><p>"Well, I don't live here, which I'm pretty sure you already know, because, you know who I am..." Nino frowned, "so cross that off your list."</p><p>"Then why are you here?"</p><p>"I-" Nino wasn't sure how much he wanted to confide in Chat Noir. Carapace and Chat Noir were like work friends, but they weren't exactly bros. Chat seemed trustworthy enough, and it wasn't like he knew who Adrien was well enough to connect the dots. Nino decided to talk, but be vague about it. "Well, you see, I have this friend...."</p><p>Chat seemed to frown at this.</p><p>"No no, don't worry. I wasn't going to reveal my identity to him or anything, I was just worried about him."</p><p>"Why would you be worried?" Chat scoffed. "Its not like you actually care about him."</p><p>Nino took a step back. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I really do care about my friend. He was having a bad day, and idk u just had a bad feeling. I wanted to check in on him."</p><p>"So you were circling this neighborhood to check in on your friend?"</p><p>"Well, yeah."</p><p>"This friend wouldn't happen to be Adrien Agreste, would it?"</p><p>Nino crossed his arms. "Not that its any of your business, but yeah, he's my best friend."</p><p>"Is he?"</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"I-" Chat hesitated. "You know, I heard what you and Marinette were saying about him. And I think, if I was Adrien, I'd be hurt."</p><p>Nino chuckled.  "Haha. What? Hurt? I was trying to help Marinette."</p><p>"You said that he has no people skills and he's oblivious and difficult to be around. That shit hurts dude." Chat took a breath. "I really empathize with him, I don't have many friends either and-"</p><p>"I didn't say that to be mean about Adrien."</p><p>"Then why did you say it?" </p><p>Nino cracked. He could only hold so many secrets, and it wasn't like Chat Noir would tell Adrien. "Because Marinette has a crush on him and he has no idea."</p><p>"She- what?"</p><p>"She tries so hard to tell him, and it never works out. Its heartbreaking." Nino sighed. "You have no idea how it feels to see the girl you're in love with fall for another guy, who has no idea." </p><p>"You'd be surprised."</p><p>"I guess we have that much in common." Nino chuckled..it was more than Chat realized. They both were in love with Maribug. Ladynette. The name could use some work. </p><p>Holy shit. Nino had no chance if Chat Noir was his rival. And they weren't even rivals. Marinette was in love with Adrien.  </p><p>Not that it was a competition. If it was, Nino was definitely in last place.</p><p>Chat Noir signed, and Nino jumped, after forgetting he was there in the first place.</p><p>"Sorry. I'm mad, but not at you. I just-"</p><p>"Needed to express your emotions?" Nino offered.</p><p>"Yeah. That."</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe? I talked to Ladybug for a while, and she gave some advice, but now I'm starting to think I bad it all wrong."</p><p>"Oh?" Nino raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"So, basically, my f-parental unit wants me go be perfect, and I'm not. Its a stressful life, trying to do everything right, I'm under so much pressure all the time, and I feel like I'm going to crack."</p><p>Nino patted Chat's head. "Dude, that sucks."</p><p>"I guess the final straw was that today, I heard people talking about me behind my back." Chat hesitated. "At first I thought they were insulting me, and I kinda had a breakdown, but Ladybug talked me through it. Now, I think I misinterpreted the conversation. I only heard a little bit, out of context."</p><p>"Man, I wish I could tell you what they had really said."</p><p>"Yeah, so do I." Chat frowned. "And I heard you and Marinette-"</p><p>"Talking about Adrien, and that just set you off again?" Nino connected the dots. "I think I get it."</p><p>"Yeah." Chat hesitated. "But they're my best friends, maybe they weren't trying to be mean at all."</p><p>"Yeah, if they're good friends, they wouldn't do anything to hurt you."</p><p>"Thanks Nino, you always give the best advice."</p><p>"No problem dude." Nino did a double take. "What? I've literally never given Chat Noir advice."</p><p>"I said you give good advice."</p><p>"No, you said I always give good advice." Nino parroted. "We've talked before, haven't we. Without the masks?"</p><p>"Yeah? But you talk to a lot of people so that doesn't narrow it down very much." Chat Noir laughed awkwardly. "Thanks for the talk dude, we should both be getting home and-"</p><p>"Wait." Nino looked at Chat Noir, really looked at him, and all of the pieces fell into place. Little details about Chat Noir that Nino hadn't given a second glance suddenly made sense. The blonde hair, the green eyes, the anger on Adrien's behalf, that weird cheese smell that just seemed to emanate from him. It was because- "Adrien?"</p><p>At the same time, the two best friends panicked.</p><p>"Marinette is going to kill me."</p><p>"Ladybug is going to kill me- wait what? Why? Marinette is sos sweet?"</p><p>"Because, I told you about the crush. Now I have to face her wrath." Nino shook his head. "Why are you so worried about Ladybug?"</p><p> Chat Noir swore almost as vividly as Marinette had. "You can't tell Ladybug that you know. No one is supposed to know."</p><p>"I don't think she'd be that mad." After all, she had also revealed her identity to Nino.</p><p>"You don't know her like I do. Keeping our identities secret is like, rule number one." </p><p>"Got it dude. You can trust me. I won't say a word." And Nino meant it.</p><p>As the superhero best friend, he was going to keep both of their secrets and-</p><p>Holy shit his two idiot best friends were made for each other. </p><p>Marinette was in love with Adrien, who was Chat Noir who was in love with Ladybug who was Marinette. Through the chaotic, magical nature or secret identities, they had managed to create a lovesquare with just two people. (Love pentagon with three, if that Multimouse Character was taken into account). </p><p>And Adrien was Chat Noir. His soft spoken, energetic best friend was fiercely loyal and selfless. Self-sacrificing. Nino couldn't count the number of times Chat Noir had thrown himself into danger without hesitation for Ladybug. It had been hard to watch before, but knowing that that was Adrien? </p><p>Nino was about ready to cry.</p><p>Nino blinked back into reality, as Chat Noir was waving his hands in front of his face. "What?"</p><p>"Nino, you completely spaced out on me, are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm good. I just-" he took a breath. "Its a lost to unpack."</p><p>"I know, I can barely believe I'm a superhero myself."</p><p>"No." Nino cleared his throat. "I mean, I've seen you die. You throw yourself into danger and I can't believe it's you."</p><p>"Ladybug always fixes me." Chat reassured him. "I'm fine."</p><p>"I know, but dude." Nino exhaled. "Can I hug you?"</p><p>"Yeah, that'd be nice actually." </p><p>Nino threw his arms around his best bro. "I've got your back dude. I'll be fighting by your side, I don't want to see you get yourself killed."</p><p>"I only do that when its necessary."</p><p>"Dude, its terrifying. Youve gotta promise to do that less."</p><p>"Fine, I will try to be safer," Chat promised, "as long as you're there to help us." </p><p>"I will."</p><p>"This is not how I pictured this conversation going."</p><p>"What did you expect?"</p><p>"Something more like," Chat Noir adopted a high-pitched voice, "omg you're chat Noir, can you really do a backflip? How do you destroy things? Say a cat pun!"</p><p>Nino blinked. "..you can do a backflip?"</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"Then why-"</p><p>"Well, I had pictured my identity being revealed sometime in the future, after I learn how to backflip."</p><p>"Of course, that makes sense." Nino chuckled. "And, for the record, I do not sound like that."</p><p>"You weren't the first person I pictured revealing my identity to, no offense."</p><p>"None taken." Nino winked, "Ladybug probably feels the same way."</p><p>"Ladybug-" Chat shook his head, "no no. Shes the second person. My Ladybug impression sounds totally different."</p><p>"Who was that an impersonation of then? Alya?"</p><p>"No, it was Marinette."</p><p>"M. Marinette?" Nino stammered. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. I know she really admires Chat Noir, and i wish I could tell her who I am."</p><p>"I wish you could too."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing." Nino shook his head. "Why Marinette?"</p><p>"Shes just so empathetic and kind. Shes always willing to lend and ear, and she makes the best croissants."</p><p>"Huh." Nino smirked. "Sounds kinda like you have a crush on her."</p><p>"What?" Chat's face went red. "The only person I love is Ladybug. Shes the love of my life."</p><p>"Really?" Unconvinced, Nino raised an eyebrow, "what about multimouse?"</p><p>"What do you know about-"</p><p>"You called her cute. Like five minutes ago."</p><p>"Okay, maybe I have a little bit of a crush on Multimouse, but that's irrelevant. She was adorable. You would've fallen in love too."</p><p>Nino shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."</p><p>"It was a bunch of little Marinettes in mouse costumes Nino. I'm obsessed with it." </p><p>Nino choked. "Did you just say Marinette?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Multimouse is Marinette?"</p><p>"Technically, that's classified, but yes."</p><p>Well, now Nino knew why Multimouse hadn't made multiple appearances. What he didnt get was how it had happened once. How did Marinette manage to be both multimouse and Ladybug at the same time?</p><p>Nino remembered the point he was making. "You just admitted to having a crush on Marinette?"</p><p>"Huh. I guess I did. Never realized that." </p><p>Nino didn't know how to react. "Why haven't you told her how you feel?"</p><p>"Well, it went so well with Ladybug," Chat snorted, "that I didn't want Marinette to brush it off as a joke."</p><p>"I see." Someone call the eye doctor and order a new glasses prescription, because Nino did not see. At all. How were they so close and yet so far?</p><p>"And what me and Marinette have going as friends is nice. I wouldn't want to ruin that."</p><p>"You wouldn't-"</p><p>"Besides, I know you like Marinette." Chat elbowed Nino. "Bro code. Even if I liked her, I know how you feel and-"</p><p>Nino knew what he had to do.</p><p>As much as it pained him, as far as it was from the truth, he had to lie. His favorite idiots would never get together if he didn't fib a little. "Pffft. Me? No way. I've known her forever. Marinette's like my sister." Nino waved his hand. "I'm not in love with her."</p><p>At this rate, Nino had better be the best man at their wedding. </p><p>"Really?" Chat's eyes lit up. "So hypothetically, if I wanted to ask her out, you'd be okay with that?"</p><p>"Dude, I'd be more than okay." And this part, at least, was the truth, "You and Marinette would make a great couple. You have my blessing, or whatever."</p><p>"Thank you Nino. I didn't want to make a move because i thought you-"</p><p>"No, me and Marinette are just old friends. There's nothing like that between us."</p><p>"This changes everything."</p><p>"I'm glad you're feeling better, Adrien."</p><p>"Thank you, your talk really helped Nino. I mean, you have no idea- well I guess you have some idea, but- anyways, what I'm trying to say is thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome, what are friends for." </p><p>And Nino was totally willing to sacrifice his own feelings for the sake of his friends. </p><p>Especially because Nino's feelings were confusing and mushy where Adrien and Marinette's feelings made sense. </p><p>(Because Nino had a crush on Marinette, but also Alya and sometimes Adrien.)</p><p>And when Marinette and Adrien walked into school together on Monday, holding hands, Nino was happy for his friends. </p><p>Happy that they had figured it out.</p><p>And Alya was impressed. She seemed shocked that Adrien and Marinette had gotten together on their own, without the help of some crazy scheme. </p><p>Adrien and Marinette were really cute together, holding hands, sitting next to each other in class. They were always by eachother's sides. </p><p>Right up until an akuma attacked, and they both had to "use the bathroom," and he saw them run opposite directions.</p><p>Oh well, some things never change.</p><p>Eventually they'd reveal their identities to each other, right? </p><p>It wasn't like Nino would be the only person burdened with that knowledge forever, right? </p><p>He sure hoped so.</p><p>And predictably, Alya found out within the week.</p><p>Somehow, Marinette and Adrien didn't discover each other's identities until a solid month after Nino had, which gave Nino a complex. Sure, he couldn't solve a 50 piece puzzle, but he was the first to figure out Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities. </p><p>It was nice to be a hero, but Nino mostly stuck to the sidelines, covering for his best friend's absences and running interference to make sure that the two of them weren't found out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the record yes I am still working on my in progress fics (esp bun in the oven that one has an outline I just need time) just got really focused on this one.</p><p>Heres 5'000 words in a week, instead of 1000 a day. Its more manageable.</p><p>Man, I wanted to have more Nino covering for Marinette shenanigans, but then this happened. I'm not mad about it, it just isn't how I saw this going.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>